Sublime
Sublime 'is the very powerful Queen of Naraka. Not much is known about her yet, but what is known is her goal seems to be to conquer planets or destroy them, but before doing either of these, consuming the planets' magical energies to satiate her hunger for the latter. As Queen of Naraka, she has a vast army called the Marching Hordes at her command, as well as the Generals of the armies, the Narakian Elite, of which the only known member is Targent. On March 5 of 1705, Sublime, Targent, and the Marching Hordes invaded Earth in an attempt to consume its magical energy. Cosmar Finch, along with soldiers of Sanction, fought against Targent and then Sublime to defend the planet, and though Cosmar didn't win against Sublime, Sublime spared Earth and returned to the heavens. This has been Sublime's only appearance so far. History None of her history is known yet. The only thing that is known is she comes from a planet called Naraka, inhabited by demon-like aliens. In March 5 of 1707, Sublime landed her ship on Earth. Her ship began to accumulate Earth's magical energies for Sublime to "eat," and while it did that, Sublime entertained herself by obliterating a city and killing countless humans. Sanction General Alissa sent angel Cosmar Finch and his legion of soldiers to fend off these mysterious invaders. Sublime told Targent to deal with Cosmar. Targent proved a tough opponent for Cosmar. Cosmar tore a hole through Targent. Targent was going to keep fighting, but Sublime threw him aside, knowing Targent was going to die if he kept fighting this angel. Sublime told Cosmar that if he could last more than three minutes against her, she would spare the planet and call off her men. Cosmar charged a beam of Raguel's power for a little over three minutes and shot it at Sublime. To Sublime's surprise, most of her armor was destroyed, revealing that she was female in the first place. Cosmar then fell unconscious, no longer able to fight. Sublime did spare the planet, though she instantly obliterated a few Sanction members with her Infinity Beam. She flicked something onto Cosmar's body: a red, glowing crystal, calling it a "souvenir." Then, she returned to her ship, as did her many parademons. The ship departed back into space. Powers and Abilities Powers Very few of these powers have been demonstrated yet in-roleplay, but they're here for Sublime's portrayer to basically remember what powers Sublime has. * '''Superhuman Strength '- Sublime is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Naraka, who possesses colossal super-strength. Overall, because she is a high-tier cosmic being, Sublime can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, she can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with her might. She possesses enough strength to match beings such as Brahma and Gaia in combat. As a goddess of Naraka, she is able to break even the strongest of metals. * 'Superhuman Speed '- Sublime can react and maneuver far, far faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete. * 'Superhuman Stamina '- Sublime can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. * 'Immunity '- Sublime is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Overall, because she is a high-tier cosmic being, humans could not even begin to harm her, bullets bounce off her, rockets, bombs, and lasers will not even leave a mark on her, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through her. She is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite her resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Oranos or Anubis can cause her ample distress and pain. Also, materials forged from her home world can hurt her as well. * 'Immortality '- As a goddess of Naraka, Sublime can live almost indefinitely, as she cannot age, wither, or degrade. However, she can be killed. * 'Inifinity Force '- Sublime wields a cosmic energy field called "Infinity Force", which proves integral, as it is the core from which her other abilities manifest from. This effect allows her to transverse through time and space, also enabling her to break barriers and force-fields. ** 'Infinity Beam '- Sublime's main power. She focuses this power as a form of energy that she fires from her eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Sublime chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. ** 'Telepathy '- Sublime can easily read the minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, she can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. ** '''Mind Control - Sublime can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, she can control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential her brain can achieve. *** Psionic Possession - Sublime's psychic abilities allow her to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. ** Telekinesis '- Sublime can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with her mind. ** '''Matter Manipulation '- Sublime can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; she can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, she can even create her own creature complexions by design out of nothing. Also, she can cause beings to degrade and devolve. *** '''Molecular Dispersion: She is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. ** Erosion Blasts '''- Sublime is able to project energy from her hands as well as her eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. ** '''Avatar Creation: A simple thought allows Sublime to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. ** Teleportation '''- Sublime can teleport herself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. ** '''Size Alteration: Sublime can easily manipulate her size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling her to become any size she wants. ** 'Power/Ability Bestowal '- She can give less potent versions of her powers and abilities to others, though she can't make them as powerful as herself or more powerful than herself (not that she would want to). She can't do this to beings more powerful than her, or those around her level of power, e.g. Gaia. Abilities * 'Genius Level Intellect '- Sublime possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this she is an excellent strategist. * 'Tactical Analysis '- She is a master planner and strategist and her armies are nearly unbeatable under her leadership. * 'Intimidation '- With her frightening visage (with all of her armor on) and ruthless nature, Sublime instills fear in friend and foe alike, something she no doubt enjoys. * 'Expert Combatant '- Sublime is a highly-trained Narakian warrior. Despite her impressive fighting skills, however, Sublime rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat her foes. Instead, she uses her servants to defeat her enemies for him. Apparently, Sublime only fights opponents she deems worthy, and Sublime just happened to have no servant powerful enough but herself to face Cosmar Finch in 1707. * 'Indomitable Will '- Sublime possesses an extraordinary control over her emotions. Weaknesses The only weakness known of her's thus far is the obvious one - more powerful beings, which there are enough of that it would be simply tedious to list them all. Trivia * Sublime is meant to be the current canon's version of a character called "Asag" from the past canons, though less powerful. Asag, in the last canon, was more powerful than God himself, and was God's youngest brother. ** Like Dracula, though Asag was "nerfed" when being rewritten in the new canon as Sublime, Sublime still wields great, extraordinary power. ** Sublime is also heavily, heavily inspired by and is essentially a combination of DC Comics' Darkseid, and Marvel Comics' Galactus and Thanos, but female. The parts of her that are inspired by Thanos are to be revealed in later roleplay.